


Sing-along

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: They're trapped, they're bored, what can they do to pass the time...?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Sing-along

******

“Anything?” Rose asked hopefully as The Doctor sat down next to her.

“Nope,” the Time Lord shook her head “sorry, all the entrances are blocked off,” she declared “looks like we’re stuck here until the fam gets back from their sightseeing”

“You know, we could’ve been sightseeing too,” Rose reminded her wife “but, no, you had to go and see what was behind the sign reading _‘danger no entry’_.”

“Don’t blame me!” The Doctor huffed “you didn’t have to come” she objected.

“Ha! And let you go and get yourself killed?” Rose laughed “oh no”

The two blondes sighed as they each reclined against the rough stone wall behind them.

“Well, at least on the bright side we have plenty of air,” The Doctor spoke up “should last us for days. Not that I want to say here for days, mind you”

Rose smirked.

“And we won’t be bored either” she added, holding up a large glass bottle.

“Ooh! Aldebrtian whiskey,” The Doctor grinned, quickly taking it from her and peering at the label in the dim light “good year too,” she noted “where’d you find this?” she wondered as she pulled the cork free with a muted _pop_

“Over there,” Rose pointed “there’s a whole bunch of other bottles, guess someone was using this cave as a wine cellar before the cave in”

“Must have,” The Doctor nodded, giving the bottle a sniff and grinning as a result “want some?” she offered, holding out the bottle to her wife “no cups, I’m afraid”

“Sure,” Rose nodded, taking the bottle and taking a slow sip “oh, wow, that _is_ good” she proclaimed.

“Told you” The Doctor grinned…

******

**One bottle of whiskey later…**

“ _Up rode the squatter, mounted on his thoroughbred, down came the troopers, one! Two! Three! Whose is that jumbuck that you’ve got in your tuckabag? You’ll come a-waltzing Mathilda with me!_ ”

Yaz frowned as she peered down the narrow chute in the ground. That was definitely The Doctor and Rose but why would they be singing?

“Doctor? Rose?” she called down.

The singing stopped.

“Yaz!” The Doctor’s voice called back, a distinct slur in her words “Rose! Rose! It’s Yaz!”

“Hi Yaz!” Rose called out, her own voice sounding equally slurred as The Doctor.

“You all right?” Yaz called down.

A pair of giggles were her answer as she was gently nudged aside as a workman was lowered down into the hole, emerging a few minutes later with two giggling blondes under each arm.

“Oh! How of nice of you to join us!” The Doctor grinned as she and Rose flopped down onto the ground, both still giggling.

“They’re soused!” Graham exclaimed, sharing a look with Ryan “totally, utterly soused!”

“Yes, yes, we are,” The Doctor nodded, holding up an empty bottle “and we would like it very much you’d join us!”

“They’ll be all right,” one of the workman assured the fam “no serious injuries, and it looks like that they had fun down there too,” she shrugged “just take them home and let them sleep it off” she advised.

“Right, thanks,” Graham nodded “come on,” he nodded to Yaz and Ryan “let’s get these two to bed”

******

The Doctor groaned as she dropped her pillow over her head.

“Rose?” she called out.

The groaning lump besides her grunted in reply.

“Promise me something?”

Another grunt

“If either of us ever finds anymore Aldebrian whiskey again, we’re not drinking it, clear?”

A third grunt.

“Good lass”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
